The Golden Mickeys
| closed = | previousattraction = | replacement = | location2 = Hong Kong Disneyland | section2 = Fantasyland | status2 = Closed | cost2 = | soft_opened2 = | opened2 = | closed2 = | previousattraction2 = | replacement2 = Mickey and the Wondrous Book | coordinates2 = | type = Musical | ride = no | manufacturer = | designer = | model = | theme = | music = | height_ft = | height_m = | drop_ft = | drop_m = | length_ft = | length_m = | speed_mph = | speed_km/h = | sitearea_sqft = | sitearea_sqm = | gforce = | capacity = | vehicle_type = | vehicles = | riders_per_vehicle = | rows = | riders_per_row = | participants_per_group= | audience_capacity = | duration = | restriction_ft = | restriction_in = | restriction_cm = | virtual_queue_name = | virtual_queue_image = | virtual_queue_status= | single_rider = | pay_per_use = | custom_label_1 = | custom_value_1 = }} The Golden Mickeys (Chinese:米奇金獎音樂劇) is a musical, revue-style stage show presented in the style of an awards ceremony with characters from Disney films being nominated for awards including heroism, villainy, friendship, adventurousness, and romance. The show originated on the Disney Cruise Line as a replacement for Morty the Magician's show, premiering in September 2003 aboard the Disney Wonder. Later in the fall of 2004, the show was brought to the Disney Magic while in dry dock. The show is performed in the premiere theater on the ship, the Walt Disney Theater on Deck 4. The show made its land debut in Hong Kong Disneyland, and it closed on July 26th, 2015 preparation for a whole new show as "Mickey and the Wondrous Book", coming in November 2015. Disney Cruise Line version On the cruise ships, the show features "Ensign Benson", a timid crew member who finds herself thrust into the role of "host" when the scheduled host (supposedly, the ship's captain) is missing at show time. Shy Ensign Benson, not feeling confident in her role as host, receives encouragement from various (real) celebrities in the form of interactive video clips. She is also involved in several of the song and dance routines. These feature cast members in the costumes of characters from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tarzan, Mulan, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Toy Story 2, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, and The Lion King performing songs from these films. In 2011, it dismantled the songs and characters from Sleeping Beauty and Pocahontas which were moved to Disney's Believe that year and then the Golden Mickeys included new numbers from The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Tangled. The show pre-show area outside of the Walt Disney Theatre is set up to replicate a red carpet, placing guests within the typical role of celebrities. Outside of the theatre doors, "Rona Rivers" conducts interviews with audience members as they come up the red carpet to enter the show, all the while, a live video feed of the "celebrity interviews" is being shown on the two large screens in the front of the theatre. Original cast members included Nadia Wahhab, Crystal Monee Hall, Mark Baratelli, Jeremiah James, Joshua Carlson, Danny Calvert, Tony Wichowski, Erik McEwen, Emma Green, Jonathan Vetsich, and Michele Kaye. The Golden Mickeys was directed by Diane Paulus, who also directed The Donkey Show in New York City, and choreographed by Maria Torres, who co-choreographed Disney's Enchanted. Show Soundtrack * The Golden Mickeys Song **''Tonight is the Night'' * Classic ** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *** Some Day My Prince Will Come *** Whistle While You Work *** Heigh-Ho * Heroism ** Out There (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) ** Son of Man (Tarzan) ** I'll Make a Man Out of You (Mulan) * Symphony ** Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) **''The Princess and the Frog'' melody ***''Down in New Orleans'' ***''When We're Human'' ***''Dig a Little Deeper'' * Villains ** Cruella DeVil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) * Friendship ** You've Got a Friend in Me (Toy Story 2) * Romance ** Bella Notte (Lady and the Tramp) ** Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty) (2004-2011) ** I See the Light (Tangled) ** Can You Feel the Love Tonight (The Lion King) ** Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *''Finale'' **''Who Knows Where a Dream Might Lead'' *''Reprise of The Golden Mickeys Song'' Notes: * Note 1. Changed the new float from Hong Kong Disneyland version on the Disney Dream in 2011 and on the re-imagined Disney Wonder in 2016 * Note 2. Replaced By The Little Mermaid on the Disney Dream in 2011 * Note 3. Moved to Disney's Believe Show on the Disney Dream in 2011 * Note 4. Come from Hong Kong Disneyland version on the Disney Dream in 2011 * Note 5. Replaced the Tarzan sequence on the re-imagined Disney Wonder in 2016 * Note 6. Replaced By Tangled on the re-imagined Disney Wonder in 2016 Hong Kong Disneyland version A version of the show was performed at the Storybook Theatre in the Fantasyland area of Hong Kong Disneyland. The show was narrated in Cantonese, with simplified Chinese and English subtitles. All of the songs were performed in English. Here, the show began with a performance of the title song including a dance performance based around cast members preparing costumes and taking press photos of arriving celebrities. Footage of Disney characters arriving by limousine and entering the theater along a red carpet was then projected on screens to the two sides of the stage before the characters entered through the auditorium aisle. This version of the show had a running commentary from the host Bebe who conducted interviews with Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse, along with Goofy, Donald Duck, and Pluto and was also involved in several of the song and dance routines. These featured cast members in the costumes of characters from Toy Story 2, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tarzan, Mulan, Lilo and Stitch, The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast performing songs from these films. The show also included aerial acrobatics, martial arts, puppetry, and fireworks. In July 26th, 2015, the show closed in preparation for a new show as "Mickey and the Wondrous Book" that debuted in November 2015. The news were announced on June 22nd, 2015. Magic Access Members got special tickets from the entrance of Hong Kong Disneyland to get special reserved seats for its final performance at 7:15pm. Show Soundtrack * The Golden Mickeys Song * Friendship ** You've Got a Friend in Me (Toy Story 2) * Heroism ** Out There (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) ** Son of Man (Tarzan) ** I'll Make a Man Out of You (Mulan) * Adventurer ** Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Lilo & Stitch) ** Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) * Romance ** Beauty and the Beast *** Something There *** Beauty and the Beast Song *''When You Wish upon a Star'' / Little Wooden Head (Pinocchio) * Reprise of The Golden Mickeys Song External links * HKDL The Golden Mickeys full show References Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts entertainment Category:Disney Cruise Line Category:Fantasyland